<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freebies by WinterIronCap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924853">Freebies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap'>WinterIronCap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an episode of Friends, Steve and Tony have a fight and Peter just wants his dads to stop involving him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freebies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the amazing Lexi for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into Tony’s workshop cautiously, wary of his Dad’s mood over the past three days. “Dad?”</p><p>Tony looked up, smiling at his son, “What’s up Pete? Why are you hovering by the door, come in!” </p><p>Peter smiled hesitantly, not about to agitate his Dad by answering that question honestly. “Hey Dad. Uh, I actually came cause you know, uh Pops asked me to. He uh, he wanted me to give you this note. Cause you know, you guys aren’t talking and all that so yeah here ya go here is your note.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Tony stared at his son, face growing cold. He held out his hand, grabbing the note. He mouthed the words as he read them, not noticing the bots grabbing Peters shirt, gently tugging him out of the room as his face darkened with each word.</p><p>Tony, I know you’re mad because I got mad at you even though I asked you that question but honestly, you’re blowing this out of proportion. So come on, I accept your apology just say sorry and this could all be over, we will forget it ever happened. I know Peter will be thankful, he won’t have to play messenger between us anymore.</p><p>Steve looked up from the newspaper as he heard an explosion from the lab, staring as Peter ran past the living room yelling at the top of his lungs. Tony’s three robots followed, chirping hysterically. “Jesus Dad, don’t repulsor the messenger, go repulsor Captain America! You know your husband, the man who caused whatever fight you two had!”</p><p>Steve stood up when Tony entered the room, face clouded with anger. He opened his mouth but Tony cut him off before he could say anything. “No! You don’t get to do the whole ‘just apologize, I already forgive you’ crap. This doesn’t work like that. You asked me the question, I answered then you got pissed, how is any of this my fault! Explain it to me.”</p><p>Steve raised his hands in surrender, trying to calm Tony down. “I know honey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have written that but you refused to talk to me or let me apologize so I had to write that because Pete’s been complaining about having to be the go between.”</p><p>“So you annoyed me just to talk to me?” Tony snapped back. “This whole fight was your fault, how is annoying me going to solve this?”</p><p>“Tony I’m sorry, I saw that stupid Friends episode and asked that question then got mad. But in my defence I didn’t expect my husband to immediately answer like that!” Steve defended himself.</p><p>“You asked me, verbatim, which celebrities would you pick to sleep with if you could and I responded with three names, now excuse me if I don’t exactly see where I went wrong for you to first get mad then second to now be blaming me for it!” Tony responded, not giving an inch.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to answer okay!” Steve yelled out, burying his face in his hands. “I thought you would think about it, tell me there is no celebrity who would replace me, anything else except to instantly rattle off three names like you’ve been waiting to be asked!”</p><p>Tony stared at him, not moving for a minute before moving closer, gently prying Steve’s hands from his face. “You’re right. I have thought about it before.”</p><p>Tony’s grip tightened on Steve’s face as he kept talking. “Listen to me, I’m trying to explain why I answered so quickly. You want to know why I answered so quickly and why I’ve thought of celebrities I would sleep with. That first guy whose name I told you, Chris Pine? That was the only celebrity whose eyes came close to your eye color. Do you know how many eyes I stared at both men and women to find one that’s close to yours? And still it’s nowhere close to yours!”</p><p>Thumb stroking under Steve’s eye, he moved his other hand to run through Steve’s hair as he continued. “Brad Pitt from the 90’s? Only color I could find close to ours, before I stopped looking, eyes in pain from the amount of bleach people were using.”</p><p>“That last guy? Matt Bomer?” Tony moved his hands down, one stroking Steve’s jaw while the other trailed down to his abs. “Only man I could find whose jaw came anywhere close to yours, whose abs could come near yours. But the problem with all of them? They’re not you baby. Each of them has a resemblance to you but that’s it. None of them. Are. You.”</p><p>Pressing gentle kisses to Steve’s lips with every word. “I love you honey. I love you, not some celebrity, not anyone else. I love you and I have you, no one will ever match up. If all three of them are here, you’re the only one I would choose, freebie or not. I love you.”</p><p>“Tony!” Steve grabbed him in an embrace, pressing their lips together desperately. “I love you, I’m sorry.” he whispered between kisses.</p><p>“Oh god,” Peter’s voice came up behind them. “First repulsoring the messenger now scarring the messenger. I’m calling Harley, if I’m being scarred, he needs to be scarred. Dang brat, exams my bum.”</p><p>“Don’t torment your brother.” Steve called out, forehead pressed against Tony’s. </p><p>“Think you can make me forget about anyone but you?” Tony questioned, eyes twinkling mischievously.</p><p>“Forget anyone but me?” Steve responded, smiling at Tony. “Dollface, I’m going to make you forget your own name, much less anyone else's. That is something I can guarantee, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>